


Real World: Saying Hello

by Kaden (Koverstreet)



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Emotional Sex, F/M, Reunion, Stand With Ward, True Love, lovers reunite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 09:53:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10828872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koverstreet/pseuds/Kaden
Summary: against all odds, Skye had found the man she loves, alive in the real world.





	Real World: Saying Hello

**Author's Note:**

> This is a follow up to Framework: Saying Goodbye, also if you want an explanation as to how Ward is alive in the real world, you won't find it here, because really who cares about that crap.

“Daisy, are you sure its him?” asked Coulson  
“yes, it has to be, I don’t know how but I feel that its him” Daisy replied  
“Okay, go see him” Coulson said  
“Really I figured you’d send a firing squad?” Daisy said sarcastically  
“I trying to clean the red off my ledger, go be with him, but come back eventually” Coulson ordered  
“Yes sir” Daisy said as she embraced the closest thing she had to a father.

She found Grant on a whim, she ran a facial recognition scan not expecting to actually get a hit, with him being dead and all, it could easily have been someone that just looked like him, but the way his posture looked when he walked, the way he was dressed, it had to be him.

She was in Boston the next day. She went to the only place she could think of, the Ward family home. She spotted him and hid behind a tree so he didn’t see her. She took a deep breath trying to hold back the tears of joy that were building. With one final deep breath, she walked down to him. The moment they locked eyes, she began to walk faster, walking then turned into running because she couldn’t hold back any longer. They embraced and Daisy cried those tears, she was so happy that he had returned to her, and she didn’t give a damn about how it happened. When they pulled away she cupped his cheeks with her hands, the moment she touched him she knew that she wasn’t dreaming. 

“It’s really you” she said and she embraced him once again.  
“I’m here, and boy do I have a story to tell you” Grant replied  
“I don’t care about that right now” Daisy said

Grant kicked the door to his motel room closed, he had Daisy in his arms, he gently threw her down on the bed and took off his leather jacket and dropped it on the floor, and took off his shirt. Daisy ran her hands over the planes of his well-toned chest. She then pulled him down on to the bed with her and captured his lips in a searing kiss. They relieved each other of whatever clothing they had left and made love. They both came at the same time, Grant buried his face in Daisy’s neck and he kissed it and made his way up to her lips.   
When they came up for air Daisy said, “I’ve missed you so much, I’m never leaving you again” and they kissed again as Grant rolled over to the other side of the bed. 

“I love you so much, I always had hope that we would be together, when I died my last thoughts were of you” Grant said and Daisy teared up and placed a chaste kiss on his lips. Their foreheads were pressed together as they went to sleep.

The next morning, they grabbed breakfast. Daisy just couldn’t stop staring at him, “Is something wrong Skye?” he asked

“It’s just, I’m still amazed that this isn’t a dream” she replied

He took her hand in his and reassured her by saying “I promise this isn’t a dream, I am really here, and I want to be with you” and they smiled. They finished their breakfast and were on the road in next to no time at all.

Meanwhile…

“Director?” asked Jemma  
“yes, what is it Simmons?” Phil asked  
“Where’s Daisy, I haven’t seen her around”  
“Let’s just say she’s taking an extended vacation with an old friend”  
“He’s alive, isn’t he?” Jemma asked  
“Yes, he is” Phil replied  
“good, I think it’s time that we all made peace with him and let him come home” Jemma said  
“They’ll be back when they’re ready” Phil replied

When they return 3 weeks later, it’s with open arms for both Skye and Grant, Jemma was the first one to notice the rings they were wearing, “are you two?” she asked and they nodded and that made everyone cheer.

That night Skye and Ward just lay in bed in each other’s arms as husband and wife ready for whatever life throws at them, from earth or from beyond the stars, be it a mad titan or a trickster god, they were ready for anything.

She put her ear to his chest and she listened to his heartbeat, reminding her that he was really here, and this time he wasn’t leaving at all.

**Author's Note:**

> so what did you think? was the whole mad titan, or trickster god line too cheesy? let me know in the comments below.


End file.
